Ice Cream
by InkyBlueMind453
Summary: This starts out fluffy and ends in smut. :) Set after Neverland, no Pan, no curse re-cast. Sequel to A Night Out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a follow up to A Night Out which was a prompt by Hime no Kowai Shumi. Prompt was "I need SQ ice cream fic." :P So this is just a creative little fluffy piece. With some smut. **

**Ice Cream**

It was a nice day in the far from sleepy little town of Storybrooke, Maine, the sun was out, the temperature was just right and the day in itself was perfect. She couldn't have asked for more.

Right now, she was watching as the wind whipped up tendrils of dark hair, a tanned hand fought against the breeze as the woman tried to demurely eat her ice cream before it melted without her hair getting in the way.

Emma laughed, Regina glared and Henry simply stared at them.

He had noticed something different that morning when he had come home to find his adopted mother humming in the kitchen making breakfast. At first he thought the delicious smell of blueberry pancakes were for him... until he realized there were three sets.

His brow had furrowed, he had stared peculiarly at her back and that was when he realized... she was wearing her pajamas in the kitchen. She never did that. She had always said there was too much of a risk that someone would come calling and that you needed to be prepared for the day no matter what time it was.

His mouth practically fell open when she turned around, she smiled warmly at him and gently patted his chin,  
"Flies, Henry."

"Uh... what?" He countered, turning to follow her out to the foyer and was about to question when he had momentarily been stunned by the fact that she wasn't wearing any make up. Of course he had seen her without make up before but not at this time in the morning and not... glowing... in her pajamas at nine o'clock in the morning, "Mom?"

"Breakfa..." Regina started to call but then there was a loud thump and his blonde mother appeared fully clothed at the top of his winding staircase, her footsteps echoed loudly along the landing, "Don't run, dear, you'll break something."

"Uh... mom... moms?" Henry questioned as his face screwed up in confusion, "What's going on?"

"Oh," Emma laughed softly looking to the brunette briefly, "What do you mean?"

"Why are you here? Why were you upstairs? Why didn't you come home last night?" He rambled and by this time Emma had simply taken him by his shoulders and steered him into the kitchen.

"Food then talk," She said, grabbing a plate eagerly as she watched her son and her... _girlfriend?_ _Can I call her that now?_ Grab up their own plates and settle down at the kitchen bar.

Regina had gracefully taken both her son's jacket, his backpack with his homework in, disappeared back into the hallway and returned moments later.

She seated herself next to Henry across from Emma, brown and green met briefly for a second and she smiled as a feeling of warmth spread through her.

"Henry, slow down, dear," The brunette admonished, reaching out and tapping his hand gently away from his mouth so he could finish his current mouthful, "You know better than that... or at least you did," She glanced pointedly at the blonde who simply looked sheepishly to her plate that was already half gone.

They spent the next five minutes in comfortable silence, well, except for Henry who tried to finish his breakfast quickly so he could get answers.

Finally after what seemed like forever he finished his pancakes, had a quick drink of his orange juice and turned his chair to face his mothers'.

"So, can you answer my questions now?"

They glanced at each other again and he just managed to notice something quietly pass between the pair but it was Emma that looked and spoke to him first.

"Well, lets start off with your first question, why am I here?" She asked and Henry nodded, "Well, your mother and I went out for a little bit last night and I was too tired to drive home, which answers the rest of your questions. Next?"

"You went out?" Henry inquired quizzically.

"Yes," Emma stated flatly.

"Where?" He countered, his green eyes narrowed slightly and he gazed into similar emerald orbs.

"Henry, I really don't think it matters where we went," Regina cut in looking pointedly at the blonde, who nodded in agreement before Henry piped up with another question.

"Okay, so you're like friends now?" Henry asked, his face relaxed and he glanced between the two of them again. There was definitely something off but maybe that was because he was so used to them arguing all the time that actually having them be friendly toward one another was strange and new. Well and the fact that his mother had no make up on and was still wearing her pajamas... that was weird but he wasn't questioning that... yet.

"I guess you could put it that way," Regina replied as she lifted her mug and took a generous sip of dark beverage.

"Yes, is that answer," Emma commented, raised pale eyebrows at the brunette, who simply smiled at her and something glittered in sepia orbs.

"Cool," Henry responded before standing, moving to the fridge and opening the door, "What else is there to eat?"

"You're still hungry?" Regina questioned before she too stood and moved to join her son, "Want me to make you some eggs?"

"Sure," Henry answered, "Can I watch TV? I mean, yes please and can I watch TV, please?" He corrected quickly realizing who he was talking to.

"Miss Swan what have you been teaching our son?" The brunette glared over her shoulder at the blonde but Emma simply chuckled and shrugged, "And yes, Henry, you can go and watch TV."

He didn't need any more encouragement, shocked that he hadn't been told to immediately do his homework as what usually happened on Saturday mornings and quickly exited to the living room.

The blonde waited until her son had left the kitchen before she slid closer to the pajama clad woman and placed a pale hand on a red silken hip she slowly turned her around. She leaned forward, pressing the brunette's back against the refrigerator door, she stopped a breath away from the other woman and she briefly touched their lips together.

She had to stop herself from moaning, knowing Henry was only in the other room, she pulled back and looked into darkened eyes.

"Can I have some too?"

"I don't think that is appropriate with our son in the next room," Regina whispered and her lips drew up at the corners into a sultry smirk.

"I take IOU's," Emma breathed before claiming the other's mouth again, if only for seconds, as they quickly flung themselves apart when Henry re-entered the kitchen.

He frowned, seeing flustered red faces and watched as Regina ran her hands nervously through her dark hair, _since when did mom get nervous?_ He made a mental note of this to himself before he got a water from the fridge and left quietly whilst noticing that neither of his mothers' had said a word to him.

Now they were in the park, by the lake with ice creams in hand and he couldn't help but stare in wonder at how the pair were interacting. He had never seen them like this before.

Emma was teasing Regina and they were laughing... a lot.

He liked that. He liked that he could finally have both the women in his life, without everything turning into a fight about him and finally be a family with the people he loved most in this world.

Henry had also seen this new side to his brunette mother, the side that allowed herself to relax and joke and laugh. Her face softened, her dark eyes gleamed and she glowed. He also realized it wasn't him that was doing this... it was Emma.

So he waited, taking more points to ask them about and then realized, he didn't care... as long as they were both happy and as long as Emma made his mother laugh like that, he didn't care what relationship they had. They were family. They were his family.

_Today_, he thought, _today is a good day_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ice Cream**

**A/N: Here comes the smut...**

**Chapter 2**

It had been hard to tear herself away from her family but she acknowledged that Regina still needed her alone time with their son. That their relationship was still on rocky grounds, getting better and had continued to work its way up after their return from Neverland and as their whole family dynamic started shifting, she noticed the happier they all seemed.

She smiled to herself under the stream of warm water, she heard the water heater kick on to signal its duress so she quickly rubbed honeysuckle scented condition through her long flaxen locks and hurriedly rinsed her hair out before she was hit with a stream of cold down her back.

She cringed slightly, quickly shut off the faucet, pulled the sickly pink shower curtain aside and stepped out of the tub draping herself with a soft white towel.

She spent longer in the shower than she usually would have or had in a while, haven't needed to or wanted to make herself quite so appealing as she wanted to tonight.

She made faces at herself in the mirror, to calm herself as her heart felt like it was going to beat out through her ribcage.

She opened the bathroom door, hoping to be quiet and make it back to her room to change except that both her parents were in the kitchen in their apartment. _Darn them for actually being home._

Snow smiled at her as she shuffled quietly by them to which she nodded her head sheepishly in response, she already felt her face flushing and as she got to the stairs as her father's deep voice cleared.

"Have fun last night?" David inquired and as Emma looked over a dampened shoulder at him, noticed he was simply smiling curiously at her but there was a knowing twinkle shining in blue eyes.

"Yeah..." She drew out, feeling like a teenager that had been caught out... _this is ridiculous, I am a grown woman, start acting like it._

"You didn't come home last night," Snow stated as she pushed the wooden spatula around the frying pan and from the smell was making some sort of omelette for dinner.

"Uh... no, I got tired and we didn't think it a good idea for the Sheriff to fall asleep behind the wheel," Emma quipped and her pale eyebrows rose slight as she shrugged her shoulders at her mother.

"No," Snow said softly as she turned back to the stove, "Perhaps not."

"Okay, well... if that's all?" Emma replied as she gave her mother a small smile to soften the blow of her comment and then hurried up the stairs into her room.

Once inside her bedroom she leant against the wood of the door, took a deep breath and waited for her heart rate to slow. _This is completely ridiculous, I am not doing anything wrong..._

She shook her head to clear it of its musings, perused her messy room with her eyes, as per usual her clothes were strewn all around the place chaotically and she tripped on a boot as she moved closer to her bed.

Before she had showered she had placed the clothes she wanted to change into on the sheets, a usual white cotton tank with dark denim and a fawn coloured silken night chemise she had bought a long time ago on a whim but had yet to wear and a smile lifted the corners of her petite mouth as for now, she finally had an occasion for it.

She cursed angrily to herself, this had seemed like such a good idea until a roofing nail had painstakingly pointed out the errors of her little plan and she bit her lip from crying out as the end of it pierced her jeans and scraped her knee.

"Shit!" She hissed, pulled her back pack up her red leathered shoulder's firmly and continued her ascent up the dark roof tiles of the side trellis where she would pull herself round the side into Regina's bedroom window... _If I make it that far... _

Regina muttered to herself when she heard the small thumps and hissed curses from outside her window, the last time she had heard movements like that it was Graham sneaking out of her bedroom.

She pushed aside heavy black drapes and sheer white netting, clicked the locks off the window and opened it smoothly, the sight before her made her frown slightly but then a small smile curved its way onto dark features.

"And just _what_ exactly do you think you're doing?" She asked, watching the sheriff slip on a lose slate and cringed inwardly at her almost descent down the side of the building.

"Surprising you?" Emma asked, somewhat out of breath before reaching the window pain, she pulled up her knuckles stark white as she hung precariously in the frame, their noses touched and she hovered there for a second stealing a kiss hesitantly.

The mayor's lips drew up at the chasteness presented but she allowed it and then she moved aside, indicating with a nod of her head for the blonde to come in, once in it took Emma mere seconds to immediately wrap muscled arms around the brunette, pulling her flush, pale fingers grasped gently at the back of her neck and their lips met again in a heated exchange.

Regina pulled back, already missing the contact but she looked into deep emerald green eyes and tilted her head,  
"What exactly were you trying to accomplish?" She whispered huskily.

"Well..." Emma started, pulling the backpack from her shoulder's while the brunette closed the window and the drapes, "I... well..." She stopped taking a breath and looked at the other woman, her dark hair messy, her face make up free, clad in her red silk pajamas' from the night before except this time, she was wearing a small red chemise on top and Emma's breath caught in her throat upon finding erect nipples beneath.

Regina smiled predatorily as she stalked closer to the blonde, slowly she reached up, drawing that hideous red jacket down toned biceps, letting it drop to the floor with soft thud, she ran her arms up pale limbs, ran a finger along white cotton and noted a second layer of clothing from beneath. She raised her eyebrow at the blonde, who smiled coyly and her face flushed pinker.

"What do we have here?" She whispered, leaning in she placed a delicate kiss at the blonde's jaw line and watched Emma visibly still and take a shuddering breath.

"Wait..." The blonde started and received a raised eyebrow, "I have a thing..."

"What?" Regina countered, her brows furrowed and she stopped her ministrations in confusion.

"I... I had... I want to do something..." The blonde tilted her head, long blonde hair falling back over her shoulders, she swallowed and leaned forward, hesitantly capturing plump lips for a moment before she bent down to retrieve several items from her back pack.

She pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniel's, a tub of vanilla ice cream, two spoons and a silky red blindfold.

"Oh, _that _was smart. Climbing up onto the trellis with _glass_ in your back pack," Regina hissed through her teeth at the site of the bottle of alcohol, knowing it would have been heavy against the woman's back, no matter how gallant and romantic the blonde's gestures were, "What would have happened if you had _fallen_?"

Emma stilled for a moment and finally realized that concern flashed in sepia orbs, this was not goading or chiding, this was anger because the other woman cared about her. With that she smirked at the other woman.

"I wouldn't have fallen," She replied confidently and then added quietly, "If I had of, you would have made it better."

"How do you know that? Maybe I would have let you suffer for your stupidity?" Regina sniffed, folded her arms and lifted her head defiantly.

"No, you wouldn't have," The blonde inched closed, twisted the cap from the bottle and took a small sip from the glass bottle, before offering to the other woman.

"How do you know that, _Miss Swan_?" Regina replied, lacing the title suggestively and her body responded to the clear look of arousal in the other woman's eyes almost immediately, goosebumps rising up her arms and a tingle ran down her spine.

She took the pro offered bottle and took a small sip, grimacing in distaste before she handed the bottle back and almost in after thought she flicked a wrist towards the door and the lock slid itself shut, while the dark wood itself glowed briefly and then disappeared.

"Did you...?" Emma asked as she took the whiskey back from the other woman and took another long draft of courage.

"Yes, he won't hear a thing," Regina purred, removing the bottle from the blonde's hands and putting it down on her dresser with a quiet clunk. She lifted the white tank top over her head easily and tossed it over the chair with the jacket. When she saw the fawn coloured silk below it she swallowed before capturing small pink lips between her own.

Dark fingers opened denim and teased along the silken underwear before lowering herself and the jeans to the floor, trailing kisses back up smooth skin that smelt like honeysuckle and vanilla until met with dampened undergarments. She blew hot air over the blonde's center and watched her visible shiver.

Emma swore her veins were one fire, every part felt like it was exposed to open flame, her skin tingled and her sex throbbed with pleasure.

She moaned quietly, reaching down, she pulled the brunette back into a long heated kiss and backed her up into the bed where her knee's bent and Regina fell onto the soft mattress with a slight grunt.

Chocolate eyes dilated as she watched the other woman, her heart raced and her arousal was very obvious to not only her but the woman standing over her.

"Do you trust me?" Emma asked quietly, blindfold now in hand and waited until she received a nod of a dark head she slowly crawled her way up the other woman's lithe body, she placed the red silk over dark eyes, reached behind with long pale fingers lifting her neck and placed a pillow underneath.

She moved back down the tanned body presented beneath her, started to remove red silken pajama bottoms and pulled delicately over feet to reveal the lack of underwear beneath, "Mmm..." Emma purred against a dark thigh and she felt rather than saw the hitch in Regina's breathing.

She reached behind her for the large tub and one of the spoons and placed the defrosting tub on grey silken bed sheets, dipping the object she scooped out some ice cream, "Open your mouth..." She requested quietly, it took a moment for the brunette to allow herself to, her warring internal monologue screamed not to allow such action but she opened her mouth dutifully, "Good..."

The coldness was more than pleasant and she shuddered silently when a dollop of cool cream was dropped on her chin, "Oops..." The blonde whispered sarcastically before lips found the stray liquid and she moaned at the contact.

Then there was another shock of cold on her abdomen and she gasped as the blonde's warm mouth claimed it and then sucked softly on tanned skin.

Her body arched slightly into the contact, she could feel her arousal starting to coat her inner thighs and she moaned softly.

Her breasts were bared then, pushing silk up to meet her chin and a dark nipple sucked in between soft pink lips, then suddenly coldness met with warmth again and her mouth opened in a silent exclamation, her body humming and she tangled long olive fingers in silky flaxen hair.

Emma chuckled, the movement vibrating through her chest and she lowered herself further down and dripped ice cream on exposed flesh between thighs, hips bucked wantonly upwards, fingers untangled themselves from golden locks and tanned legs spread wider.

Emma's breath hitched and she moaned softly into slick warmth, her own sex throbbing pleasantly through silk and she moved to straddle a dark thigh which set a course of arousal through her at the friction of fabric to the sensitive skin.

She dipped the implement back into the tub, drew it out and ran it along the tanned abdomen below her, watching the ripple of muscles as the other woman squirmed beneath her, a sheen of sweat at her neck, her chest rising and falling rapidly, parted intoxicating lips drew breaths and she groaned again at the sight. Regina was exquisite. Everything about her from the curve of her hip bone, to the scar on her lip and the swell of her large chest sent heat coursing through the blonde's veins.

In reaction her pleasure coated her underwear and she unconsciously rolled her hips against the brunette's thigh with a deep guttural moan.

She leant down quickly, realizing in her admiration she had almost forgot the trail of quickly melting ice cream along the other's navel and ran the flat of her tongue up to the valley between full breasts.

Regina moaned, dark hands threading through golden hair, pulled her flush against her body capturing her mouth in a ardent kiss, she sucked the blonde's lower lip into her mouth, pulled on it with sharp white teeth and Emma groaned in response, her sex thrumming against now completely sodden under garments.

Regina maneuvered them, quicker than anticipated into a seated position, the blonde still straddled her waist but her dark hands explored Emma's chiseled body, running fingertips up her pronounced spine, to the waistline of her underwear and she swiftly removed the chemise and tossed it aside to capture peaked nipples between fingers.

Emma moaned into her mouth and she tightened her grip on the tub of ice cream to stop it falling, "Wait..." she mumbled around swollen lips, Regina pulled back slightly and ran her tongue along her full bottom lip as she heard the distinct sound of the tub being placed on her bedside cabinet, then both hands threaded themselves through her dark hair, pulling her head up and she felt teeth graze her collar bone followed by the wetness of the blonde's tongue.

Her body rippled with ecstasy, she could feel the strands on her head down to the base of her toes and she arched into the blonde and relinquished her hold as she was pushed back down on to the bed, expert fingers brushed against nipples and trailed tender caresses down into slick folds, her body twitched at the contact to her sex and she sucked in a sharp breath, she writhed beneath the blonde, her whole body shuddering at the ministrations and gasped when fingers entered her finding her sacred spot. 

A shiver ran through her, she pressed into the blonde, she moaned louder and everything swelled inside her then as Emma's mouth moved to cover her clit. A violent wave of pleasure coursed through her in time with Emma's fingers until it radiated through her chest and abdomen straight for her center. Her body contracted repeatedly, the blonde held her steady as she shifted her mouth from its place on the sensitive nub and flicked it slightly with her tongue, sending one last shudder through her and she melted back into the bed.

It took her a moment to get her breathing back under control but she ripped off the blindfold without a seconds hesitation pulling the blonde to her in another heated exchange of tongues. She could feel Emma's arousal through her underwear and against the skin of her thigh, she twisted them around, lowering the blonde back down onto the sheets and with her teeth gently pulled the string of the underwear down over long limbs and tossed the saturated material to the floor.

Emma arched into her then, feeling the heat of breath against her clit and she moaned, willing the brunette's touch as she moved her now completely bare body up to connect from head to toe. They both moaned simultaneously at the skin to skin contact.

Regina teased her way from one end of Emma's body to the other, alternating between nipping and licking to biting as Emma squirmed breathlessly beneath her, "Regina, please..." she begged and Regina chuckled quietly.

She touched the tip of her tongue to Emma's peak, then pulled quickly away as hips rose to meet mouth, she pushed the blonde's hips roughly back into linen and bit the inside of her thigh and Emma moaned louder, "Regina... please... just..."

The brunette blew teasingly on her, watched as the other woman bucked again and finally she inserted fingers slowly, first one then two before she wrapped full lips round Emma's swollen nub. Emma moaned deeply, her hands finding Regina's head and almost guiding her where she needed her.

She moved her tongue rapidly in time with her fingers inside of the blonde, twisting them up to brush tips along inside ridges, Emma's pleasure soaked her chin and she found herself moaning also. The blonde's hips bucked again and she moved her other hand to hold her still, but caught herself pinching a pink nipple between her fingers instead, the blonde twitched, her mouth falling open silently as her head fell back into the pillows and she contracted around Regina's fingers.

The brunette experimentally dipped her tongue lower, watched as the blonde twitched once more, she withdrew her fingers and moving her body up to lay atop the other woman they found each others lips and exchanged tender kisses.

"_Fuck me_," Emma whispered, her body still literally humming and she sought out the other woman's mouth again.

"I just did, dear," Regina replied around kisses a smirk pulling the corners of her mouth up, "And I'm never going to look at ice cream the same way again."

Emma laughed, threading a leg between dark thighs and twisting their bodies so they now lay entwined but face to face, she smiled up through pale lashes at the other woman.

"That is the best ice cream I have **ever** had," She admitted quietly.

"I believe, I would have to agree with you," Regina replied huskily, her chest tightening at the look of adoration she could see reflecting back at her from the blonde, she smiled slowly then, "We are not going out for ice cream any more."

Emma laughed as she pulled Regina closer and claimed her lips once more.


End file.
